This application for a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Cervical Cancer at The Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine brings together a highly interactive, multidisciplinary, and interinstitutional program of translational research in cervical cancer. The SPORE includes six integrated projects spanning the fields of screening, diagnosis, prevention and treatment. Project 1: Markers of progression to cervical cancer in rural India (Keerti Shah, M.D., DR.PH. and Kathleen Cho, M.D). Project 2, Identification of molecular markers for cervical cancer progression (Kathleen Cho, M.D. and Carolyn Johnston, M.D.). Project 3, Development of a pan-oncogenic HPV preventive vaccine (Richard Roden, Ph.D. and Raphael Viscidi, M.D). Project 4, Human immunological responses to chimeric Ll/L2-E2- E7 VLP (Clayton Harro, M.D., Sc.M., Drew Pardoll, M.D., Ph.D., and Richard Roden, Ph.D.). Project 5, Vaccination with SigIE7(detox)/HSP70 DNA to treat patients with HPV-associated high grade squamous intraepithelial lesions with or without HIV (Drew Pardoll, M.D., Ph.D., Cornelia Trimble, M.D., and T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D.). Project 6, Combination of antigen-specific cancer immunotherapy and anti-angiogenesis to treat patients with advanced cervical cancer (T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. and Debbie Armstrong, M.D.) These six research projects are supported by three cores. Core 1, Tissue/Pathology (Robert J. Kurman, M. D. and Fredrick Montz, M.D.). Core 2, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (Mei-Cheng Wang, Ph.D.) The SPORE also includes a major Developmental Research Program (Drew Pardoll, M.D., Ph.D. and T.-C. Wu) for rapid funding of novel ideas and a Career Development Program (T.-C. Wu, M.D., Ph.D. and Fredrick Montz, M.D.) to facilitate career development of individuals with an interest in translational cervical cancer research.